


sacrifice

by g0ryllama



Series: Murrmin ;) [17]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Forest God Moomintroll, Healing Sex, It/Its Pronouns for Moomin, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Not in a disrespectful way it just sorta happened, Other, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Sacrifice, Size Difference, They both have dicks though just for clarification, does this count as monster-fucking, i guess, idek, long lost soulmates, sacrificial sex, smut in second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/g0ryllama/pseuds/g0ryllama
Summary: Usually, Snufkin doesn’t head this far North, sticking to the southern paths where it’s generally safer. But something seems to be pulling him to where it’s colder, and he certainly isn’t the type to deny his curiosity.His feet ache as he sets up his tent, breaths coming out in clouds in front of his face. And it’s then that he feels the heavy footfalls of another creature.
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: Murrmin ;) [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1368385
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> tagged as dub con for 'just in case' reasons, both of them are perfectly happy to be fucking but because its a 'sacrifice' i wanted to be on the safe side

Usually, Snufkin doesn’t head this far North, sticking to the southern paths where it’s generally safer. The trees around him have no leaves, branches barren and lifeless. Unlike in the South, where he’s lucky to find a quiet glade, alone, here, he is surrounded by nothing but loneliness, the forest he’s in devoid of life to the point where he feels like he should leave.

But something seems to be pulling him to where it’s colder, and he certainly isn’t the type to deny his curiosity. He’s entirely unsure what this feeling is; his father had often spoke of his various ‘forebodings’, but this doesn’t feel like a warning. More a magnetic force.

So he continues onwards, following the old trodden path underneath the many layers of leaf mulch, the only sign of any life besides him in the otherwise deserted vicinity. Is it because of the cold? Frost makes every branch glisten lightly in the glare of the Winter sun, the chill biting into his skin through his many layers of clothing. Even his scarf does very little to keep the breeze from whipping around his neck and making him shudder. But he ignores it in favour of heading forward.

He still doesn’t know where exactly it is his curiosity is trying to lead him, but Snufkin isn’t the type to plan ahead. Instead, he lets his feet carry him to wherever they feel like, simply following, and taking in his surroundings.

As the day passes on, and the sun begins to dip below the trunks of the trees, an even colder chill settles around the mumrik, the breeze settled but leaving an uncomfortably close sheet of cold that seems to cling to him, hugging him from head to toe.

Finding a clearing with very little snow on the ground, and shelter from the worst of the cold weather, he decides to set up camp. His feet ache as he sets up his tent, breaths coming out in clouds in front of his face, starting a small campfire in front of him and pulling a small log next to it to sit at as he warms himself. He cooks his dinner at the fire, a hearty stew that he hopes will keep him warm for the next few hours, enjoying every last bite thoroughly before swilling the bowl out with some of the water he kept in his canteen and packing it, to be washed properly when he comes to a lake.

Snufkin finishes packing up his other items, stashing his bag in the mouth of the tent as he stamps out the fire, watching the last few embers float up and away into the sky before turning to slip into his tent for the night.

And it’s then that he feels the heavy, slow footfalls of another creature, first barely noticeable and then with a force that could almost shake the ground he stands on. If it wasn’t for the otherwise void of other beings, Snufkin wouldn’t be fazed by such a simple thing. But as it is, there’s only so far that his calm can stretch, and unknown, possibly predatory creatures in parts of the world he hasn’t yet explored do not help him to keep his cool.

He turns, half expecting to see the inside of a beast’s maw, but is met by a slightly less intimidating sight. In front of him stands a creature, about a head taller than himself, large and very white, fur long and yet perfectly pristine. A long, round snout sticks out from its head, below a pair of striking blue eyes that almost seem to glow in the otherwise darkness of the clearing. Two small, triangular ears twitch above its head, moving with every breath Snufkin takes, eyes tracking the mumrik’s smaller body before looking behind him at his tent. There’s a question in its eyes, one foot idly shuffling the charred remains of the other’s fire.

Before he has a chance to explain whatever he's being expected to explain however, the creature holds out a paw expectantly, frowning a little when Snufkin just looks at it before looking back up.

“ _ Your payment, _ ” it says, voice reverberating deeply through the forest floor and in every fibre of his body. “ _ You are on sacred ground. _ ”

Snufkin watches with barely repressed fascination as the being speaks, mouth splitting its snout in half. Lined with what looks to be hundreds of sharp teeth, and a jaw that looks strong enough to bite his whole arm off, it should probably terrify the mumrik. Instead, he only finds himself slightly concerned, a chill passing over him as he tries to speak.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Its brows furrow, paw clenching into a fist as it falls back to its side. Perhaps it senses that Snufkin is just a wandering traveller, exploring new lands, or maybe it’s annoyed by his lack of ‘payment’, whatever that means. He doesn’t like the thought of having to pay to sleep, anyway, so it’s for the best.

“ _ Perhaps you truly don’t know, traveller. In which case, I will be fair, _ ” the creature steps back, and Snufkin thinks for a moment that it’s going to leave him alone. “ _ But you must still pay the price for settling on this land. _ ”

“I’d really rather not. I can find somewhere else.” Fully intending to just pack up his tent and find somewhere else to camp, Snufkin turns, but the other being makes a loud, harsh noise that freezes him instantly. Something about it strikes terror through his whole person, and he feels compelled to obey whatever it wants.

Gesturing with one arm, it waves around the clearing. “ _ It is not just this area that is sacred,  _ tramp _. But this whole forest is protected. I cannot let just anyone camp here without sacrificing something first. _ ”

So a sacrifice is what it wants? Even worse. “I don’t have anything of value. I’ll just leave.”

“ _ And if you fall prey to the creatures beyond my protection? You will die, _ ” Looking like it has won, the creature steps closer again, bringing a paw up to grip Snufkin’s chin and tilt his head from side to side, examining him. “ _ And what a loss to the world that will be. _ ”

“Who are you?” Snufkin asks, pulling his head out of the other’s grasp and folding his arms across his chest defensively. But he doesn’t feel afraid, just annoyed. He’s tired, and if the other will just let him sleep, then that would be wonderful.

It shrugs, looking almost lost for a second before pulling itself together and fixing him with a hard stare. “ _ I am the protector of this forest. A god of the realm. It shocks me you do not know my name. _ ”

Snufkin frowns at the word ‘god’, but gives it no further comment, waiting as patiently as he can for it to just tell him what it expects him to already know. 

It sighs deeply, and with a particularly sharp breeze that whips up a slight whirl of snow from the ground around the god, it grows until it towers above the treetops, eyes burning with a cold fire and everything else much more monstrous. Sharp talons protrude from each finger and toe, black and dark in contrast to the still very white fur covering its body. Antlers sprout from the top of its head, velveteen but shedding, and if Snufkin looks closer, he can see tiredness darken the otherwise bright, glowing blue eyes.

“ _ I am Moomintroll, god and protector of the land you are standing on, and I need a sacrifice from you as payment for your safety, _ ” Moomintroll holds up a large paw when Snufkin starts to protest, effectively silencing him (much to the mumrik’s displeasure). “ _ I am expending a lot more energy to keep this forest, and you, free from danger than you may think. It’s a fair exchange. _ ”

His eyes track over the shedding antlers and tired eyes, the minute tremor in the other’s limbs and the shaking breaths he only notices because he’s looking for them. And Snufkin may hate rules and laws and being told what to do, but this god is asking for his help (albeit in a strange, roundabout way), and he feels like maybe this is what that magnetic pull was all for.

“And what kind of sacrifices do you accept?” He still sounds cold, more put out than willing, but it seems to be enough for the god to relax, reassuming its much smaller form.

Holding out a paw (now talon-less), it gives Snufkin an expectant look once more. “ _ Energy. This may seem like a strange request, but the easiest and most efficient way is… Well, rather personal for beings like yourself. _ ”

Perhaps Snufkin knew what was coming, as this revelation does nothing to shock him. Or maybe he just isn’t as disturbed by the thought of it as he should be. Either way, the greatest response he has is a simple incline of his head, imploring the other to continue as though he doesn’t have a clue what it could be talking about. 

The energy bit makes sense. The whole forest seems deserted, so it’s highly likely this god hasn’t had any form of sustenance for a long time, perhaps years, and by the state of it, it’s taking its toll for it not to feed and yet continue to exert energy to protect the land.

Snufkin doesn’t see how he could be the answer to its problems, but he can try to help at least.

“So you mean sex?” He doesn’t have as much of a shame around the subject, being half mumrik and half mymble, and the god seems more than relieved by his nonchalance.

“ _ Yes, it does not bother you? _ ”

Snufkin shakes his head, crossing his arms over his chest once more. "No. But I am not a common whore. I won't just settle for that in the middle of a forest."

The god laughs quietly, much more amused by his insistence than Snufkin feels it should be. " _ I have a cottage not too far from here, with a much more comfortable bed than your tent. You may sleep there for the night, if you so wish. _ "

Paying for lodging with his body. It's certainly not something he has done before, but there's a first time for everything, he reasons, and it doesn't seem like the other will let the matter go.

" _ Though I will warn you, the exchange must be done at my altar, _ " Moomintroll says as he watches the mumrik pack his belongings up once more, adjusting his pack on his back. " _ If you had given me payment in another form, I would've been able to complete the sacrifice alone. _ "

Now that he is listening closer, Snufkin can almost hear the exhaustion in the other's voice, eyes twitching every now and then. "Do you not sleep?"

It looks thrown aback by the question, arm frozen in place for a second before it snaps out of whatever headspace it had entered. " _ Why do you ask? _ " The god points in a certain direction and begins walking that way, so Snufkin follows.

"You seem exhausted. Does sleep not work the way it does for other beings?"

They walk through the forest, the glade slowly disappearing from behind them, the trees blocking the light of the moon and the ground slowly becoming less and less traversable. Once or twice, Snufkin has to reach out and hold onto a branch to keep from losing his footing, but a less experienced traveller might have fallen over plenty by now.

" _ I can sleep, but it doesn't replenish my energy in the same way a sacrifice does. It's more like… Switching my mind off for a few hours, _ " it explains, helping Snufkin over a large log. " _ Though after a really good sacrifice, I can go into hibernation. _ "

Really good, huh? The god seems to blush a little when Snufkin raises an eyebrow at the words it chose, paw still holding his hand despite the log being far behind them now. "Well, no promises, I can't say I'm very experienced."

He's had a few more intimate rendezvous in the past on his many travels, not one to deny what his body wants when the other party is similarly interested, but those were always random fondlings and less 'sacrificial' in nature. 

Moomintroll appears to blush even more, and the mumrik finds it both intriguing and rather cute. Despite its more commanding and intimidating godly form, the current form it inhabits seems friendly and approachable, sweet and, he might even say, friend shaped.

They approach an overgrown structure in a messy glade, bushes and nettles scraggly and lifeless. Some thorns catch on Snufkin's hands as he climbs over the boundary of the area, gentle patters of his blood dripping on the wet leaf mulch beneath his feet loud in the silence.

" _ Oh, you hurt yourself, _ " Moomintroll muses as it turns around to look at its sacrifice, holding out its paws. " _ Let me heal your hands first, I don't want to get my altar bloody. _ "

A soft icy blue light emanates from the god's forearms and paws, and Snufkin shows it his hands, less bothered by the scratches and cuts than the chance of infection. A cool breeze washes over him when Moomintroll takes his hands, a sensation similar to chewing a mint leaf caressing his wounds until he no longer feels anything.

His hands, now fully healed, scars from years of traveling the wilderness also completely faded, feel oddly tingly but otherwise perfectly fine. "Thank you… Though do I now have to sacrifice more to you?"

" _ Not at all, it was my choice to expend my energy into healing you, _ " it waves him off, continuing to lead him through the ruins they now traverse. " _ Unless you'd like to sacrifice more. _ "

Snufkin raises an eyebrow at the other and feels a surge of amusement in his chest at the blush that spreads across its face again. "No I think I'm good thank you."

They come to a stop under an arch of pale marble, eroded by years of exposure to the harsh Northern weather, vines and ivy wrapped around the structure. He'd wager the plants are the only things keeping the marble from completely collapsing, large vein-like cracks running through the whole thing from the ground up. There are many other, smaller arches much like the one they stand beneath, all placed in a circle around a raised platform (also marble).

" _ This was once my temple, _ " the god explains, and Snufkin watches with sympathy as it seems to grow forlorn and sad. " _ But maybe this… Will help restore it. _ "


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> start of the smutty smut ahead

The ivy seems almost dead, despite being an evergreen, and the whole surrounding area feels even more devoid of life than the rest of the forest, like it simply never held life before. And standing in the centre, Moomintroll blends in, any semblance of life simply… Drained away.

“ _ This temple used to bustle with energy at one point, _ ” it begins to explain, when it catches sight of Snufkin’s curious gaze. “ _ Woodland creatures used to live in the bushes and trees, and people would gather here on holidays and special occasions, bringing sacrifices and small gifts or tokens of gratitude. I was powerful, once. _ ”

"Are you not anymore?" Snufkin holds his hands out once more, as if to prove a point. "You healed me without problem. You extended protection over me."

Moomintroll sighs as if the mumrik doesn't understand (which, granted, he doesn't really), helping him onto the altar and laying his camping gear down beside it carefully. Snufkin shuffles back a little, the marble cold and biting even through the many layers of his clothes. " _ Healing your hands… That was not difficult magic at all. Even you could do it, if you tried hard enough, _ " its paws rest carefully on either side of Snufkin's hips, warm and soft in contrast to the stone. " _ Protecting any being that wanders into my forest is a lot harder. It exhausts me. I may still  _ have  _ power, but it does not mean I am power _ ful."

In the temple ruins, its voice echoes and reverberates more, like there are multiple voices talking at once, some deep and some high, some rough and others smooth, like a stormy sea in otherwise calm weather. Snufkin finds he likes the oxymoronic nature of it all, never one to find comfort in 'normal'.

"Nothing like you used to be?"

It shakes its head mournfully, and Snufkin places his hands gently on its forearms. The god says no more on the subject, but accepts his soft comfort with a small grimace and dim eyes locked onto his own.

"I think this place must have looked absolutely gorgeous in its prime," he muses quietly, half to console the other and half to try and distract it from whatever heartache it seems to be experiencing. "It's a shame I couldn't experience it. Can I ask what happened?" So much for distraction, but curiosity killed the cat, so to speak.

Moomintroll's thumbs press into his hips slightly, as if it needs to hold tighter to reassure it that he is actually there, sitting cross legged on its altar, and not just a figment of its imagination. " _ People lost interest, I suppose. Slowly, the ones that cared about traditions and sacrifices, the ones who believed, either stopped believing or passed away, and I was forgotten. And the less people cared, the less I could do to keep the harsh Winters from driving every ounce of life away, _ " with a deep breath, it smiles sadly, paws sliding up to Snufkin's waist. " _ So everyone left, and I was alone, powerless to the cold. It's a wonder I've not faded away completely. _ "

Part of him wants to hurry up and get the sacrifice over with so he can get out of the freezing cold, but the more compassionate part forces him to keep his mouth shut, listening as well as he can whilst trying not to shiver too obviously. He can't begin to fathom the kind of pain the deity must be in.

" _ My family left with everyone else when it became clear we weren't being worshipped anymore, but I had to stay. This is my home, and I would do anything to fix it. And then you come along and it's like my wishes have been granted. _ " Moomintroll blushes again once it realises what it said, prompting Snufkin to smile almost bashfully himself.

"Well, this sacrifice won't take itself," he says, as straight faced as he can manage with a flush to his own cheeks, but with a slight coy lilt to his voice, not able to help the way his lips tilt up into a smirk when Moomintroll looks almost affronted. "So you might as well grant your own wishes, hmm?"

" _ If I didn't know better, I'd say you'd done this before. _ " The god laughs, shaking off the slight shock as it slips its paws beneath the warm fabric of Snufkin's tunic. Its fur tickles the mumrik's sensitive tummy, a shudder wracking its way down his spine, exacerbated by the cold, and only serving to make the other laugh more. There's something so careful and almost amicable about the way the god touches him, not rough, not insistent, not hurrying in the way Snufkin might've thought a desperate god might take a sacrifice.

Moomintroll starts to glow once again, that eerily beautiful icy blue light radiating from all over its fur like the bioluminescent fish he once encountered on one of his ocean travels. Only, it seems ethereal on a whole different level.

The night flows on, and the odd stale brown of the midnight clouds seems much more magical when Moomintroll's glow douses them in light, the ruins around them shimmering and reflecting their surroundings in a way that takes the mumrik's breath away.

"Moomintroll… Has it started already?" Snufkin asks, voice quiet with awe and a refusal to disturb the strange peace settling throughout the decrepit temple.

It nods, a small smile on his face. " _ Indeed. My magic combined with your spirit and energy seem to be pretty strong, _ " Snufkin helps it remove his tunic, the cold night air against his flushed skin causing goosebumps to raise along his arms. " _ You can just call me Moomin, it feels a little distant to keep calling me Moomintroll when we're about to… _ "

"Exchange energies?" Snufkin provides with a teasing smile in his eyes, ignoring the way his stomach flutters with two different contrasting feelings when the god blushes again, teeth bared in his embarrassed laugh (but it's hard to ignore the way half of the feeling goes straight to his groin and the other half to his heart).

" _ Yeah, that, _ " it relents, helping the mumrik stand and watching unabashedly as he slips his trousers down off his legs. It's so cold, it's almost a miracle that his member doesn't freeze off the second the Winter chill graces his lower half, but the warmth of the other seems to be doing enough to keep him from catching his death. " _ Oh… Your kind are so small, are you going to be able to take me? _ "

Snufkin raises an eyebrow and lays his clothes under him on top of the marble so he doesn't have to lay directly on it. "Yes, I will, thank you. I do not break easily," Moomin seems to not quite believe him, but Snufkin doesn't give him much of a chance to deliberate on the matter. "Although I would really rather be prepared before we consummate this sacrifice.”

“ _ Fingers _ ?” It asks, and though Snufkin thinks to respond sarcastically, maybe with a ‘what else? A stick?’, he thinks better of it, nodding as he lies back down. “ _ It's… Been a while since I've had a sacrifice, let alone one like this. _ " Moomin offers in lieu of an explanation of its lack of initiative, placing its paws on the insides of his thighs and pushing them apart.

It doesn’t embarrass him too much, being exposed to another so wholly, no shame about his body, but he does feel somewhat awkward in this situation, unsure whether to continue the conversation or to be quiet and just get on with it, so to speak. His decision is made for him when the god standing in between his legs sticks its fingers into its mouth, coating them in saliva. It's a sight, that's for sure, and Snufkin feels a spark of heat travel from his gut to in-between his legs.

Mouth dry and palms sweaty despite the cold air surrounding him, the mumrik lets his legs fall open wider, bringing his knees up towards the sky; an obvious invitation, because though at first he may have been apprehensive, now he just wants it. He can't even explain the difference, or why anything changed, but it just feels  _ right _ .

As does the first finger, sliding into him smoothly (or as smoothly as it can go when he begins to tense up).

" _ Relax, it'll feel better if you don't overthink it. _ " Moomin whispers, eyes glued to Snufkin's face to make sure he's not hurting.

It doesn't hurt, he wants to say, but he can barely fathom a single thought other than that its finger feels so much… Bigger than it looks. The sensation is more uncomfortable than painful, and he's beginning to wonder if maybe he was wrong about being able to take it.

But after a little while of Moomin keeping still, making sure it isn't too much for him, he begins to adjust to the intrusion, and slowly a warmth, much stronger than the anticipation was, starts to crawl its way through his gut.

"You can move, I can take it." He announces, voice much breathier than he'd planned, but thankfully not wrecked sounding yet. Though… Maybe he won't have a choice by the end of the sacrifice.

" _ Okay _ ," the god nods, wrist turning so its finger pad presses up towards Snufkin's stomach, before stroking against his walls. " _ How's that _ ?"

The pressure feels strange to the mumrik, having never gone much further than a measly handjob. "Strange, but not unpleasant." It sounds like a critical review of an eccentric meal, but his mind can't quite keep up.

And then suddenly, pleasure spikes so high at an especially well placed stroke that his shocked (and slightly choked) moan is loud enough to reverberate through the entire temple. Almost like magic, though he supposes it is, as the sound echoes through the dark, dead surroundings, things seem to begin to come to life, marble pillars sparkling with a light similar to the blue from Moomin itself, but more green in colour.

" _ That's perfect, just enjoy it, _ " it praises, its other paw sliding from his hip to his stomach and gently pressing. " _ Lose yourself to the feeling and let it expand _ ."

Snufkin barely hears the other, eyes wide and mouth agape, lost in the beauty of the temple slowly returning, pleasure still reeling in his gut. "Moomin…"

" _ Shh… _ " a second finger slips in, a lot easier than the first, the stretch rather nice. " _ Tell me what it looks like to you. _ "

He doesn't want to speak, worried it'll break the moment into shards of broken glass if he's too loud in the wrong ways, but the next rub against his prostate sends sparks into the air, literally, and he voices as much to the god slowly fingering him open. It nods along, eyes half lidded and fur illuminating both of their bodies on the altar.

What feels like hours of getting fingered into a puddle on the no longer cold marble slab later, Moomin lets its fingers slip out of his hole, the build up to an orgasm that was slowly mounting diminishing like a candle in the wind. " _ Don't look so neglected, _ " It laughs, pressing a short kiss to Snufkin's forehead, only blushing once it realises. Though, in Snufkin's opinion, that's the least blush-worthy thing they've done yet. " _ We haven't finished yet. _ "

"I could have told you that."

The god raises an eyebrow before shrugging, taking a moment to look around the slowly rejuvenating temple with awe and joy. " _ I haven't seen it look this good in decades. _ "

The mumrik (still lying very much naked and prone on the altar) hums in distracted acknowledgment, biting at his lip for something to do to keep him from finishing the sacrifice off prematurely. "It'll look better if we carry on…"

Moomin laughs again, the mirth in its glowing sapphire eyes making it appear much more lively than Snufkin has seen the god the entire night. " _ Very true. But before we continue… I have to confess something. _ "

Oh geez. "What?"

" _ For the sacrifice to last longer… I need to be in my true form when we… Finish. _ "

His pleasure soft mind struggles to understand for a while, before it dawns on him. "Oh… Well that's fine."

Moomintroll nods slowly, like it doesn't believe the mumrik. " _ I'll stay in this form for most of it though. Just tell me when you feel like you're close. _ "

He nods, saying no more, the expectant expression on his face hopefully clear enough that the other will get the idea to continue.

Thankfully, it seems to take the hint, closing in between the mumrik's legs with one paw on each of his knees. At some point, it must have summoned it's cock from the aether or something, because it stands proud, jutting from the god's hips at a nice angle. And it's  _ thick _ , thicker than Snufkin's forearm even, did Moomin prepare him enough? Maybe he was a little too rash with his constant reassurance that he'd be able to take him.

But… Well, if just the sight gets him hot and bothered enough that he can't even stop himself from literally drooling, then the inevitable gaping stretch is going to be so worth the way it'll make him feel. "So this… Isn't even your true form?"

" _ I tried to tell you, but you weren't having any of it. _ "

"I'm not saying I can't take it," He hopes his glare gets his annoyance across well enough, scooting closer to the god between his thighs. "I just didn't know if that gets bigger too."

Moomin laughs, the sound a mixture of self-consciousness and cocky satisfaction. " _ It does. _ "

Snufkin nods solemnly. He's going to need to be carried back to the cabin after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 👀 so im just gonna pretend this didn't take almost half a year to update 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> very late halloween contribution, chapter 2 and 3 when i manage to write them. thanks for reading


End file.
